1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers, and more particularly to liquid containing bowls having open tops with a suitable lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the processing of hospital and other institutional foods, recent developments have been made in the precooking and subsequent hot serving of foods. For instance, it has been found that meals can be prepared hours or even days in advance, and stored in ceramic dishes having metal, especially stainless steel, covers. These dishes with their contents are kept in cold rooms on transportable carts with integrated heaters. When it is necessary to serve a given meal, the heating devices are switched on in order to heat the dishes carried thereon. The dishes are heated by infrared means. The stainless steel covers, which are normally bell-shaped, form an air pocket and retain the food juices and odors as the dish, including the contents thereof, is being reheated.
It has been found, however, that bowls containing liquids such as soups, are more difficult to handle, and the liquid tends to spill as it is being transported.
It is obvious that a screw-on or otherwise fastened lid is not practical since a bowl and its contents, when reheated, is too hot to touch for any short period and, therefore, it is not possible to grip the lid to remove it.